


Death

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ankh thinks about death. His, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

Nothingness. It was scary.    
  
Being nothing, after having a taste for being  _something_ ... was scary. If you had been nothing from the very beginning, it would not have mattered much. But if you were  _something_ before, if you become nothing after that—then what was the reason for you to come to existence?    
  
Perhaps this was why he felt uncomfortable thinking of Kazari's  _death_ as disappearing. Even worse after Mezool... and has Gamel disappeared as well? Suffering that similar fate. It was disheartening.    
  
He was never that close to any of the others, but they have known each other for a long time. To think, to consider... that neither of them would even leave any trace that they used to exist—even  _he_ would say that it was too cruel.    
  
He did not want to be nothing. That was why he wanted a life of his own.    
  
Even if after that he would die like any other mortal beings out there, at least by then there would still proof that he  _existed._   
  
To be able to live a short mortal life as compared to living an immortal but fake existence was a better bargain to him.    
  
Yet now, he wondered if such wish could still be reached. Yes, he wondered. Even then, he was satisfied. For now.    
  
xxx    
  
Sleep, no matter what time it was... if you were able to wake up later, that was something to be grateful about. He used to have a very long sleep before, yet if that time when he should disappear arrives—should that be called  _sleeping_  as well?    
  
No.    
  
It was scary to think about that. It was better off he do not think of it.    
  
One of those hawk droids flew by, how much time has passed since Maki left? He could sense  _her_  coming nearer, why did she come looking for him now?    
  
“You... why did you come here?”    
  
“I was looking for you. Seeing as to how things been happening to Eiji lately...”    
  
“Why is it?”    
  
“I wanted... to talk again.”    
  
Ankh sighed. Ignoring how her presence somehow was starting to feel a bit comforting to him, he turned away. His ears barely caught the sounds of those fallen cell medals as Hina picked some of it up.    
  
“This... did something happened?”    
  
He wished she was as clueless as Eiji would have been. But Hina was not really stupid, yet he would not want for her to...    
  
“It's nothing—” Ankh looked up to see her worried look. No, please do not give him that look. It was fine if he kept on believing that Hina only cared about her brother. Just do not give him the knowledge that Hina cared about  _him_  as well. It was a happy feeling to know that someone  _do_  care about him but knowing how the clock is ticking for him, it was also something painful. What was that about becoming too human?    
  
“This body is fine. Don't worry about it.”    
  
Stop caring about him! It would hurt lesser if he was not feeling like he had anything else to be attached to. And already it hurt as the image of Hina being sad because of him came to mind. “I was asking about  _you_ , Ankh.”   
_  
That's what I'm_ _saying! Stop caring about me, silly girl!_ , Ankh thought as he struggled to stand.   
  
“Soon, you can have him back.”    
  
“Have back... you mean my brother?”    
  
“I won't be needing him any longer.”    
  
“Why...?”    
  
Ankh turned towards her again.    
  
“Why do you ask? Don't you want to have your brother back? Wasn't that why you don't want to let me keep him? I wanted him before, now I don't. It should be good news to you.”    
  
Hina shook her head.    
  
“No... it's not like that! It's true that I wanted brother back but that didn't mean—”    
  
Ankh raised his eyebrow at her as Hina gave him a determined look and suddenly wrapped her arms around him.    
  
“I... want everyone to return to my side. We had so many happy memories together before. I want to be together with everyone, always. My brother... Eiji...” Hina lifted her head up. “... and you as well, Ankh. I don't want to part with any one of you!”    
  
Ankh bit his lips before pushing Hina away. What was with all of these words here and there? First it was Eiji and his  _thanks_ . It addled his brain so much he could not even think straight. The words affected him so much he wanted to cry, laugh, scream and moan—suddenly he started to experience many kinds of emotions that were too much to handle at one time. He only started to cope with that bit, but now Hina—! But well... considering it was Hina, perhaps...    
  
“Hey, Hina... do you know amongst the nine core medals each Greeed has, there was one most important? It was the one that held the consciousness for that particular Greeed. What do you think would happen to them should  _that_  breaks?”    
  
Hina was quiet for a moment. But as he thought, Hina was quick to grasp over things.    
  
“Ankh... does that mean, your core—?”    
  
Ankh sighed. “Aah, I guess it might be broken.”    
  
“Broken? Ankh's core medal—?”    
  
He sighed. “Well, perhaps.”    
  
“Then what'll happen to you... Ankh?”    
  
“Once a core breaks, that core medal would disappear. The same... should be said about me.”    
  
“That... that would mean... you'd die, wouldn't it?”    
  
As expected of someone like her to say, then again he used to think in that term as well.    
  
“You really think I will die?”    
  
Alarm flashed across her face as she spoke.    
  
“But then, did you just said earlier—!”    
  
Ankh snickered.    
  
“It's just a pile of medals. Dying... huh?”  


End file.
